


沉沦

by chargeconservation



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargeconservation/pseuds/chargeconservation
Summary: 继子三石×寡妇小刘，很脏很雷务必慎入！请勿上升真人！





	沉沦

**Author's Note:**

> 继子三石×寡妇小刘，很脏很雷务必慎入！请勿上升真人！

亲戚们在吴父的葬礼上见到了他新娶不久的年轻男孩，纤瘦的身材包裹在黑色西装里，一言不发和吴磊一并站在人群最前方。风把雨滴吹落在他们的肩膀上，也把一些闲言碎语吹散在空气中。

明眼人早就看出吴父年事已高，积劳成疾，对这一天的到来也不太意外，只是几个月前“空降”的男性配偶刘昊然着实让所有人大跌眼镜。一个年轻俊秀的男孩在这样一个时间点嫁入吴家，难免招来街坊邻居猜忌怀疑的目光。好事的亲戚甚至私下里拉住吴磊让他关注着点遗嘱，别把偌大家产白送给看似无害的刘昊然。

身处风暴中心的吴磊却对此不以为意。吴父老来得子，对吴磊甚是溺爱，妻子的早逝更是让他全心全意培养这位俊俏聪慧的小公子。他自然有把握独占吴家雄厚的财产，再不然，从刘昊然手里夺走也不是什么难事。

想到那个总是放低姿态唯唯诺诺的继母，吴磊感觉心中一阵闷热。他正处躁动不安的青春期，随意撩拨一下就能激起千层欲望，更别提穿着单薄衣物在家中走动的刘昊然总是有意无意展现出一副贤惠人妻的模样。帅气的外貌为吴磊带来了无数情书，而真正走入他梦中让他弄湿了底裤的，只有刘昊然乖巧接受操弄的肮脏性幻想。

夜深人静的时候，吴磊把耳朵贴在墙壁上，试图将父亲房间的分毫动静收入耳中。不知是房子的隔音效果太好还是刘昊然刻意压抑了声音，几个月来吴磊从未捕捉到任何欢愉或情色的声响。那些潮湿的性幻想都变为了无声电影。

而现在，失去了吴父庇荫的刘昊然注定要为吴磊发出甜腻的呻吟。

葬礼结束后亲戚朋友们三三两两地走来同刘昊然和吴磊握手，伴以假情假意的关切言辞。多年未见的表姑走过来问吴磊，要不要先去我家住几天？怕你一下子习惯不了空荡荡的宅子。

刘昊然似乎没听出她话中有话，仍然是那副谦和乖巧的姿态。

不用了，吴磊说，妈妈会照顾好我的。他挽住刘昊然的胳膊，露出一个礼貌而疏远的微笑。

刘昊然没什么表情的脸渗出了一丝震惊。在这之前吴磊从未叫过他一声妈妈。

 

黑暗中刘昊然感受到了身侧床垫的凹陷，接而一个温暖的躯体贴上他的后背，肌肤相亲带着情色的意味。他正欲惊叫出声，吴磊低沉的声音就在背后响起。

“太黑太安静了，我怕。”吴磊将手臂从刘昊然的侧腰和床单之间穿过，紧紧搂住他的身体。刘昊然松了一口气，拍拍吴磊紧扣在他腰间的手：“没事，我在呢，睡吧。”

他刚说完这句话就觉得不妙，吴磊发硬的阴茎隔着两层布料嵌进他的臀缝中，挤压着敏感的皮肤。刘昊然一句三石你在干什么还没喊出口，吴磊便顺着这个姿势小幅度地摩擦起他的会阴和穴口。粗粝布料磨蹭着鲜少受到刺激的部位，刘昊然忍不住轻叫一声，随即因为自己的反应脸部发烫。他试图挣脱来自吴磊手臂的桎梏却屡次失败，青春期男孩的手劲有这么大吗？他迷迷糊糊地想，完全忘记自己也不过是比吴磊大两岁的年轻人。

“妈妈，”吴磊用一只手褪下了两人的底裤，将软糯的鼻音吹进刘昊然发红的耳廓，“以后就只有我们俩了。”

刘昊然被妈妈这个称呼拉回现实，清楚地意识到背后试图把阴茎送进他屁股里的是自己的继子。背德的羞耻感让他挣扎地更加猛烈，扭头看向黑暗中的吴磊：“三、三石，你不能这样。”他吓得都有些结巴了。

“妈妈，”吴磊用灼热的目光看着只比自己大两岁的继母，“我偶尔撒个娇都不可以吗？我还是个需要你照顾小孩子。”

“哪个小孩子会半夜爬上继母的床并试图强奸他？”刘昊然惊恐地脱口而出，引来吴磊一声嗤笑。“放心吧妈妈，我今天还不打算做到最后。”

吴磊用力按住刘昊然的腿侧让他夹紧双腿，然后将滚烫的性器戳进大腿根之间的缝隙中。“等……等等！”刘昊然因为腿间滑腻的异物感发出一声变调的请求，努力推开吴磊的双手被吴磊一只手按在床头。吴磊缓慢地挺弄着那个狭长的三角形缝隙，性器重重碾过腿根柔软的皮肤，时不时顶上敏感的会阴和阴囊。

在极端的生理兼心理刺激下刘昊然的性器居然有抬头的迹象，吴磊捕捉到了这一点。他轻吻刘昊然的耳后，说出来的话倒是一点也不温柔：“你看妈妈，你也勃起了呢，这已经是合奸了吧。”

“你……你从哪学会这些……下流的词汇……啊……快下去……”逐渐加快的挺动速度把刘昊然的话顶得支离破碎，道德感堪堪维持着他最后的理智。

“根本不用学，”吴磊的声音里有压制不住的兴奋，“一看到你，那些肮脏下流的词汇与场面就出现在我脑子里了。”

刘昊然白皙的皮肤被激得发红，鼻腔呼吸远远不够提供他需要的氧气，他只能微张着嘴低喘。溺水感逐渐淹没他的感官。吴磊坐到刘昊然两腿之间，双手卡住他精瘦的大腿，再次把阴茎捅进腿缝之中。这个姿势让他们发烫的阴茎紧贴在一起，刘昊然的阴茎在来回的磨蹭下愈发挺立。委屈与羞耻涌上心头，他泫然欲泣。

“别闭眼呀妈妈。”吴磊伸手揉了揉刘昊然的眼角。

刘昊然透过水雾看到吴磊的“作案工具”雄赳赳气昂昂地在他腿间来回摩擦，自己发红的腿根似乎被磨破了皮。他终于哭出声来，顾不得文明用语直接吼道：“把你的鸡巴拿出去！”

哭腔削弱了这句话应有的威慑力，听上去更像是在调情。“鸡巴这么粗鲁的词居然会从温和谦逊的妈妈嘴里说出来，妈妈，乖巧柔弱的样子都是你装出来的吧？你的脑子里还藏了多少污言秽语？”

刘昊然边哭边喘，大脑在这场半强迫的性事中停止运行，找不到一句可以用来反驳的话语。他的双手早就被吴磊放开，软软地垂在枕头上，他分不清这是他无力反抗还是他已沉沦其中。

他们几乎同时释放出来，刘昊然意识不清地摸着自己沾满了粘稠精液的腹部，隐约感觉吴磊给了他一个浅尝辄止的吻。

“刘昊然，我爱你。”

 

刘昊然昏睡到上午十点，下床时候感觉浑身的骨架都被拆散重组过。精液留下的痕迹被吴磊擦拭干净，如果不是腿根发红发痛的皮肤提醒他昨晚的遭遇，刘昊然差点以为这只是一个应当被谴责的春梦。

他走到房间门口，深呼吸三下后用僵硬的手推开房门。吴磊坐在沙发上打手机游戏，听到声响头也不抬，张口一句我饿了。吴父去世前的每一天他们都是这样相处，而有了昨晚的接触之后，不温不火的相处方式反而有些怪异。刘昊然小声应答一句我马上去做饭。

这样也好，就当作什么都没有发生。

吴磊在刘昊然走进厨房之后放下手机，屏幕里的像素小人停在原地，他的目光停滞在刘昊然穿着围裙的背影上。

饭后刘昊然风卷残云般收拾完碗筷钻回房间，犹豫了一下还是落了锁，没由来地心虚。吴磊还在放假，看样子今天也不打算出门。刘昊然不得不承认他还是有些害怕。

就在他锁门的当口，敲门声响起。“刘昊然，我来帮你上药。”

刘昊然内心一惊，想不通何来上药之说，出于他们日后和谐相处的必要性打开了门。吴磊手里拿着一罐浅色的膏药，推着他往里走。

“裤子脱了躺床上去。”

“诶？”

“我说，”吴磊挑眉，“脱掉裤子躺在床上。”

刘昊然这才反应过来药是给自己磨破的大腿根准备的，顿时愣在原地。吴磊不耐烦地把他按倒在床上，一把扯下裤子将一指药膏抹在发红破皮的皮肤上，引来刘昊然大声叫唤。

“疼！你轻一点！”他也顾不得下身不着寸缕的丑态，带着薄荷凉气的药膏接触到新鲜的伤口，刘昊然倒抽一口气。

“忍忍就好。”吴磊把刘昊然的两腿分开到最大，仔细观察着腿间道道红痕。他的视线很快移动到其他暴露在空气中的隐私部位，盯的时间有些久了，刘昊然推开他的头试图并拢双腿。吴磊坐起身来躲开刘昊然的攻击，抓住他的脚踝扯向自己直到两人下身相贴。

“你……上好药就回去玩吧……”刘昊然打着颤，对接下来要发生的事有些不好的预感。

“晚了，妈妈，”吴磊按住刘昊然的膝盖将他的腿折到胸前，胯下大好风光一览无余，“我会轻一点的。”

天知道吴磊这小子是怎么想起来用药膏做润滑的，刘昊然想，清凉药膏接触到温热甬道的瞬间他几乎要跳起来暴打身上这个不知好歹的小孩，可他被吴磊紧紧按在床上动弹不得，只能死死瞪着吴磊。吴磊对他的威胁视而不见，草草抚弄几下彼此的阴茎就把自己埋进了刘昊然体内。

刘昊然疼得直骂娘，吴磊凑过来用舌头顶住他絮絮叨叨的嘴，抬头用乖巧小朋友的表情说：“妈妈可别说脏话呀，要给我做榜样。”

“你已经……教育失败了……”刘昊然顺着吴磊操弄的频率一字一顿地说，吴磊露出一个受伤的表情，吐吐舌头更加卖力的抽插起来。

“妈妈你瞎说，我活儿还是不错的，你都被我插硬了，”吴磊转念一想又开口问道，“之前我爸爸也是这样对待你的吗？”

“啊……我和你父亲……嗯……不是那种关系……”

“我猜到了，那你现在可要看清楚了，刘昊然，”吴磊说，“我在给你破处呢，要不要叫大声一点纪念一下？”

 

这样的关系维持了一段时间，刘昊然在几次反抗无果后乖乖就范，任由吴磊红着眼把他操进床垫里，自己也合着欲望浪叫连连，听吴磊哑着嗓子骂他骚货。

刘昊然不愿意承认，但他确实已经沉沦其中了。

平日里的相处模式也变得温馨起来，虽然吴磊还是张口闭口使唤刘昊然，撒娇的语气却多了不少。这天吴磊坐在餐桌上看刘昊然给他检查作业，冷不丁开口：“你到底为什么嫁到我们家来？”

刘昊然抬头，黑色镜框从他鼻梁上滑下来有点滑稽，他斟酌了一下开口道：“我是你爸爸雇来在他去世后保障你安全的，也就是避免哪个亲戚把你领回家占有你应得财产的挡箭牌，你父亲认为继母这个角色比较可靠，可我没想到……”

“你没想到我会对继母动心思。”吴磊笑得露出了小虎牙。

刘昊然扶额，咬着牙开口：“所以你以后不要在床上喊我妈妈了，我们其实没有这层关系。”

“可是喊你妈妈的时候你夹得更紧。”吴磊把作业扫到地上，拽起刘昊然让他一并坐在桌子上。一个湿漉漉的吻之后他再度开口：“那我在桌上喊你妈妈总可以了吧？”

“……滚！”

“妈妈给我生个妹妹吧。”

“你做梦！”

END


End file.
